Sailor Knights
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Six people were chosen to protect the sailor scouts. Sam, a physically weak kid, finds out who she truly is... Who is she? I guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Vicky.."

Sam looked on at her P.E. classmates and envied that they could do so many things. But she sat alone in the corner, watching everyone play especially her crush. Her left side was weaker then a normal human body, and she wore a leg brace to keep herself from tripping. She felt sad as they went back in the locker rooms to change.

"Cheer up!" Her friend, Molly, said during lunch. "It'll get better soon, it's almost winter break... Hey Matt!" Sam looked at her friend through the tears in her eyes.

"Hey girls" He was one of the only guys that would talk to her and didn't make her heart beat fast. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She muttered.

"Did you hear that Corey was back?" Sam looked at Molly.

"Fifth grade Corey?" Sam was getting her hopes up.

"uh, no..." Molly looked away. "I forgot the other one was a jerk to you... Sorry" Sam laughed.

"It's okay, I'm used to it..." She sat down against the wall when two people, Allan and his girlfriend, Libby walked over.

"Not now" Molly growled at them.

"Are you moping again?" Libby sneered.

"Why can't you get married already?" Sam looked at them with blood thirst eyes.

"Or are you afraid that he's going to break your heart?" Sam got up and pulled her backpack over her shoulder and walked off.

"Ugh... I'm so confused!" She put her books that she didn't need in her locker.

"Sam!" Sam looked up and saw her friend Vicky run over to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"DID YOU HEAR, DID YOU HEAR, DID YOU HEAR?" Vicky jumped up and down.

"Hear what?" She backed away from her friend's grasp, bumping into smeone. "Oh, sorry!" She looked at the blonde. _Oh shoot! _She looked at her crush, Logan. But he was on the floor picking up his papers. Sam helped him, and gave it to him.

"Thanks" he said, walking off.

"He's a strange guy, huh?" Vicky looked after him.

"Yeah..." Sam looked at the book pile in his arms. _Why is he carrying so many books? _She sighed and closed her locker door.

"BUT, anyway, did you hear about the disappearances?" Vicky asked, back on subject.

"Disappearences?" Sam looked at her friend in surprise as they walked.

"Yeah, two girls in two nights in a row..."

"How long ago was this going on?" Sam looked up at the blue sky.

"My mom heard it on the news last night... She told me..." They walked passed Sam's crush, but she wasn't worried right at the moment, she needed to know about the disappearances.

"So... Two girls are missing, from last night and the night before?" Sam walked into the school building, suddenly aware someone was following them. "Wait, don't answer that" She looked at the corner of her eye.

"Brayden..." This was her long time friend, since way back. but they didn't have much time to talk, he had a girlfriend and she had a life to lead...

"Hey Sam" He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here in this wing?" She asked him, knowing that he ate lunch in the opposite wing.

"I was absent yesterday, I thought I'd come and get my homework"

"Oh! That makes since..." Sam said happily to him.

"Well, I'll see you later"

"'Kay!" And that was usually as long as their conversations, unless they were at a band competition.

"You know Brayden?" Vicky asked in surprise.

"Huh? oh yeah, we've been friends for a long time..." Sam looked at the ceiling kind of dreamily.

"Are you walking home today?" Vicky asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah..." Sam said, kind of confused.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" Vicky offered. "We don't want you to go missing" Sam opened the door to her next class.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't bother your mom like that, she has seven other kids to take care of" Sam said.

"But-" Vicky looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine! Remember who you are talking to." Sam winked at Vicky.

* * *

Kiana looked at the next target from the rooftop of the school, the girl with the dirty blonde hair was with a firey red head.

Then she saw the boy looking at her, she disappeared to her HQ.

"You seem to be right, that girl does have some power to her... But I don't tyhink she's THE ONE... She doesn't have the confidence..."

"Okay, but something tells me you found something else..." The boy on the throne said.

"I'll give you more information when I have it..." And bowed.

* * *

Sam looked both ways before stepping off the sidewalk.

"Sam, wait!" She turned and saw Vicky run towards her.

"Hey Vicky, what's up?"

"Well, you were walking home alone, so I decided to walk with you..." Sam looked at the park's grass.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that... I mean, I know how to be safe..." She smiled at her friend to reassure her.

"Sam! When someone looks at you, they think 'she can't do anything' and they'll do something to you" Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Vick! I might be physically weak, but I have common sense!" Sam defended.

"You can't protect yourself, that's what I mean..."

Sam sighed walked to up to her porch.

"Thanks Vick... See you tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yup!" Vicky walked off.

* * *

Vicky was happy, her friend was safe at home. She walked passed the park and saw something glow.

"What is that?" She asked herself, walking slowly over there. The glow was black and sadness seems to be the cause.

"You are sad about the disappearances aren't you?" Vicky heard.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Just look into the hole and feel you sadness grow!"

* * *

Logan walked passed the park and saw the black energy stretch to the sky.

"What the-?" he ran to the spot. "Shoot, they got another one... Guys, hurry up!" Logan saw Brayden run over. "What took you so long?" He asked him.

"You try convincing my dad to drop me off here on a father, son day!" He said.

"Where's Corey?" They both turned to the boy and girl that stood behind them.

"He'll be here soon..." Brayden said.

"Great!" Matt rolled his eyes. Molly giggled

"Here he comes!"

Corey ran over.

"Are we ready?" Logan asked. Everyone nodded.

**"Power of the Sailor soldiers! Give us the power to transform! To the knights of protection!" **Logan yelled.

**"Knowledge!" **Logan.

**"Courage!" **Corey.

**"Friendship!" **Matt

**"Happiness!" **Molly.

**"Generosity!" **Brayden.

They all transformed into knight suits, except for Molly, she was wearing a thigh high komono.

"Let's do this!" Knowledge yelled. "Happiness, get ready!"

"Right!" She pulled out a bracelett, she jangled it. **"Happiness strike!" **The darkness sustained to a level.

"Generosity!"Knowledge barked.

"Right!" Generosity pulled out a saxophone. **"Generous... Song!" **He started to play the song, pealing to everyone's ears, the darkness got lower.

"Friendship!"

"Okay!" He got out a rifle. **"Block Booster Facade!" **A shot was fired. The darkness got lower.

"Courage!"

**"Courageous fire!" **A circle formed around the darkness, shooting fireballs at it.

**"Know-it-all sword!" **Knowledge pulled out his sword. **"Double bladed slash!" **The darkness was slashed in half, but knowledge knew it wasn't the end of it.

"You did well..." Four figures appeared in spirit form.

"But our power is weakening..." One of them said.

"You need to find Love, she is your only hope" Another said.

"Easier said then done.." Molly said.

"Her appearance is near... no need to worry" And they disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Sam waited for Vicky in front of the school, but she never showed up. Sam was worried. In first period, she slid into a desk and sighed. She had a rough night sleep. She saw the fight in her dreams.

During P.E., it was the mile, and as she was left in the dust as usual, she started to think about the dream. The fight...

"Sam?" She looked to her right and saw Corey up against the fence in his baseball uniform.

"Oh, hey Corey..." She walked to him.

"The mile?" he asked her.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "It always kills me..." She laughed a little.

"Hey, you've gotten better..." he told her. "You look like you weren't expecting me..."

"Huh?" Sam looked at him confused. "Oh, molly said it was some other Corey... Anyway how long have you been watching?"

"I've watched since the mile began..." He explained.

"Oh, hey, what up with uniform? I thought practice was after school?" Sam asked.

"Well-" Just as he was about to explain, a girl ran over.

"Sam, the teacher said to keep running..."

"Okay.." She told the girl. She then turned to Corey. "I'll see ya later?" She asked.

"Yeah! Bye..."

"Bye..." She ran off.

* * *

At lunch, Molly fetl guilty leaving Sam on her own, after all, Vicky was gone. But her and Matt needed to go to an emergency meeting.

"What's wrong?" She asked as we got there.

"We can't transform..." Logan said.

"What? You have to be joking..." Molly said in surprise.

"No..." Corey said. "Mars told me herself..."

"Mars?" Molly was confused.

"How can we tell you aren't lieing?" Matt said.

"Are you calling me a liar!" Corey yelled.

"What else would I be calling you?"

Everyone knew that Matt and Corey did not get along, it was only a matter of time before tempers start.

"Everyone calm your tempers..." It was Sailor Mars.

"Mars!" Everyone bowed.

"It is true that you cannot transform, I'm sorry, but we might know who Love is..."

"Who?" Molly looked at her.

"Someone you all know, but I don't know her name, that is the only clue I have, I'm sorry..." And with that, she disappeared.

Screams erupted.

"Thst sounds like it's coming from the quad!" Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Sam looked horrified, her friend Vicky was waving a sword around and not even the security can help. She didn't want to run away, something told her not to.

"What's going on?" Sam looked at her friends... and her crush.

"Guys!' She ran over to them.

"Sam, are you hurt?" Matt asked.

"No. But... Vicky" Sam looked at her friend.

"Sam, that's not Vicky anymore..." Corey gripped her shoulder.

"Watch it!" Corey pulled Sam away from Vicky, she was in tears.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"it's complicated..." Molly said.

"You're just going to have to trust us..." Brayden added.

"Of course I do, you guys are my friends..." She looked at her friends. "And if my friemds trust you... I guess I'll have to too..." she smirked at Logan.

"Good, then jump!" Logan looked at Sam.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Jump!"

"Okay!" Sam jumped and felt two hands on her elbows. It was Corey and Brayden.

"You two protect her..." Logan told them. "Don't let her out of your sight!"

"You can count on us!" Sam looked at Vicky with horrified looks.

"What happened to her?" She couldn't help but ask.

"She was swallowed by the darkness" Corey said.

"Darkness?" Sam looked confused.

"Sam, it's hard to explain everything, do you think you can-"

"Forget everything?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Please?"

Sam sighed and looked on at her friend that was creating havoc on the school.

_I can't sit back... _She thought. _I have to help! _She looked at Matt, Molly, and Logan trying to fight her._ Please!_

TBC...

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?"

Sam watched helplessly as her friend destroyed person after person at the school, not even the police didn't stood a chance. Even though they had moved from the roof, Sam still had clear vision.

_Let me help... _Sam heard.

"Did you guys say something?" she looked at the two boys.

"No..." Then a shadow appeared, all three looked up.

"Time to die!" Sam felt a rush of wind, but she had closed her eyes.

_Open your eyes! _Which Sam did. She was in the air.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

_You will see very soon _The voice said.

"Vicky..." She looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could do something..." Sam sighed.

Then, everything turned gold and a girl with pinkish, redish hair was in front of her.

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"I am the one inside of you..." She said.

"I recognize the voice... but who are you, what's your name?"

"Heart..." The girl said.

"Heart?" Sam looked at her confusingly.

"I am a protector of Neo Queen Serenity!" Heart said. "Heart Knight!"

"And you are inside of me... Why?" Sam asked, hands on her hips.

"Darkness has risen and the protection of the sailor soldiers is once again called... But they were weakened... so us knights are here instead"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I've heard the love in your heart... You are me! Heart Knight!" Heart held out her hands and a brooch formed in between them, floating in the air. Sam was amazed. But not only that, five small crystals apeared and turned into pins, flying off to her friends that were protecting her. "You have to transform... NOW!"

Sam landed on her feet as everyone looked at the pins mesmerized.

"Everyone!" She yelled, running to them.

"Sam?" They all looked at the brooch in her hand.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Right!" Everyone got in a circle around Vicky.

**"Love heart KNIGHT!" **Sam. Her outfit was also a kimono, but it was pink and went to her knees. The sleeves split from her shoulder. Her back length hair grew and turned into a redish, pinkish color. They were turned into Sailor moon hair, except they were heart shaped and not round. Her braces on the left side were no longer there, she wore knee length, red boots that went perfectly with her kimono.

**"Knowledge... KNIGHT!" **

**"Courage... KNIGHT!" **

**"Happiness... KNIGHT!" **

**"Generous... KNIGHT! **

**"Friendship... KNIGHT!" **

Everyone was ready to fight. Heart Knight looked at her outfit, it was amazing.

"You think transforming like that can help you?" Heart watched her friend slash at Courage.

_What do I do now! _Heart thought as she dodge the moves quickly.

_"Use the Love heart Wand!" _

"Huh?" A light came from Heart's brooch, a wand with a heart on the top appeared. "Right!" She grabbed the wand with both of her hands and held it high above her head.

**"Love Melody!" **Heart held her wand out in front of her. Darkness flew out of Vicky, but it formed to a creature.

"A darkness creature!" Happiness said in surprise.

"Okay everyone, do it!' Heart yelled.

"Right!" Knowledge brought out his sword.

**"Knowledge contempt!" **Knowledge slashed his sword into the darkness creature, it dissappated.

"We did!" Happiness yelled. 'Even though I didn't get to be part of the action..." She wrinkled her nose.

"It's okay... You'll have plenty of cha-" Heart was about to say, but she passed out.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, she was in her room.

"Was it all just a dream?" She asked herself. She sat up and looked around her room, her brooch was on the desk next to her. "I take that as a no..." She sighed and yawned. "Oh... If it wasn't a dream... I have to go check on Vicky!"

Sam ran out of the house, she didn't wait for her mom or brother to say anything, she was determined. She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She heard someone yell. "Yes?" The door opened to reveal Vicky, her red hair sticking out at different angles. "Sam!" She hugged Sam and Sam hugged back for a second then pulled away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked Vicky.

"Of course I am, why would you ask?" Vicky asked.

"No reason..." Sam said. "My mom just hasn't seen you for a while and she made me come-" As she was almost done with explaining, her cell phone went off. "Sorry..." She walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk. She looked at the caller ID. "Matt?" She picked it up. "Hey Matt! what's up?"

"Oh thank goodness you are awake!" He yelled happily.

"Yeah, what's going on?" She knew it could be an emergency meeting.

"Knowledge was doing some wide spread scanning, and the darkness might have targeted someone else... stay on guard..." Matt told her.

"Okay, and Matt?"

"What?"

"What about the disappearances, any clues on that?"

"Well, we are going to have a Knights meeting tomorrow after school at Logan's house..." Matt told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, bye!" She sighed, tomorrow was Friday.

* * *

Logan packed his math books and his after school tutoring programs books. He started to walk to school, listening to music.

When he got to school, Corey was waiting for him.

"Hey dude" He did a handshake with him.

"Hey, Matt and Brayden will be out soon, they have zero period.." Logan nodded.

"Okay..."

"Hey guys..." A girl with black hair walked over.

"Oh, hey Dakota..." Logan said. "this is Corey..." He gestured to the boy next to him.

"Hi, I'm Dakota..." They shook hands.

Brayden and Matt walked over.

"Hey Dakota..." Matt smiled.

"Hi Matt, Brayden..." She said. "Well, I better get going..." And she walked off.

"There you guys are!" Molly smiled at them. 'Is Sam here yet?"

"No, not yet..."

"I was here the whole time..." Everyone jumped and looked at the dirty blonde haired girl.

"Wha-? How did we not see you?" Molly asked.

"Never mind that" She smiled, which Logan thought it was fake.

"Logan!" Logan turned to face his friend from middle school, Jackson.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" He asked him.

"Walk with me..." And he did.

"Why are you hanging out with someone like her?" Jack pointed to Sam when they were out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"She's a loser and you don't want to be mistaken with her!" His friend told him.

"You have to be nice to everyone!" Logan told him.

"Look, hanging out with someone like her will bring you down... I don't want you to fail..."

* * *

Sam laughed at how hard Corey and Matt were trying to be nice to each other, but wasn't really working out...

"Oh shoot!" Brayden said suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked, being the only one who heard it.

"Elaine! I have to go... Bye!" He walked off. Then Sam remembered something.

"Hey Matt, don't you have to retake that test?" Matt looked at her and seemed to remember too.

"Thanks Sam!"

"No problemo..." Matt ran off.

"I have to go as well, I'll see you two later..." And Corey left.

"Sorry Sam, I have to make preperations for cooking class." and Molly walked away.

Sam sat on the planter, waiting for the bell to ring, when Logan's friend walked over.

"What is your deal!" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about..." She was utterly confused.

"You know what I mean!" The boy growled. "Why are you hanging out with Logan?"

"Logan? Why not?" Sam shrugged.

"Don't you get it? You are going to get in the way of his dreams!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him.

"because of your weaknesses he isn't going to get anything done!" He yelled.

"Are you sure it's not yours?" Sam looked at him.

"We've been friends since seventh grade and-"

"And he can't have any other friends?'

"He needs STRONG friends!" He yelled.

"And who is the weak one?" She stodo.

"I think you know the answer to that one..."

"Hm... You judge the book by their covers... I'll have to remember that..." And she walked away.

"Ugh... That girl... That girl..." He trailed off.

* * *

Kiana saw the next target of darkness.

"You care for your friend, don't you?" She asked, walking up to him as the girl walked off.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the one that grant wishes upon the lost... I'm here to grant yours... What is yours?" Kiana saw the boy's eyes get surrounded by darkness.

"Protect my friend from weaklings..."

"Your wish is my command" Kiana bowed and gave him the power of a dark creature.

"Yes, I feel the power!"

* * *

Sam sighed as she finished her run. She knew something wasn't right. She was the last one to get inside the gym and everyone was already in pairs.

"Shoot..." She sighed.

"I told you to stay away..." Sam shot up and looked around the room, Jack was there smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, standing. But he vanished.

After school, she walked with Molly and Matt to Logan's house.

"It was weird..." Sam told them.

"I wouldn't worry about it just yet..." Molly said.

"Okay..." Sam rang the doorbell. Molly and Matt laughed.

"We forgot to tell you..." Matt said.

"You can walk right in!" Molly opened the door where Corey was about to grab the doorknob.

"We are here!" Molly said, walking in with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sam pulled Corey away to look at his red nose.

"Yeah, no worries.." He said, givng her a thumbs up.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sam sighed and she heard Molly and Matt making jokes in the other room. "There those two go..." Sam sighed.

"Its okay, let's go" They went into the next room.

"Today's order of business... the Darkness Creatures!" Matt said happily.

"How can you be so happy about this?" Corey asked.

"I'm just making it fun..." Matt said.

"I don't think that's what they were looking for" Sam told him.

"Anyway, what I want to know is... How they got to posses people..." Brayden said.

Then, there was a loud crashing sound.

"SAM!" Sam looked to see her friend Vicky run into the house. "I found you!"

"You... Broke my door..." Logan said, his eye twitching.

"You... Should be ashamed of yourselves! Molly, Matt I'm ashamed that you two are in this!" Vicky stood on top of the coffee table they were all sitting around.

"What are you talking about?' Sam stood next to Vicky and asked.

"Didn't they bring you here by force?" Vicky looked at her friend.

"Who gave you that idea?" Sam asked a little annoyed.

"Jackson did..." Vicky blinked at Sam in confusion.

"Jackson... Who is Jackson?" Sam tried to remember, but wasn't coming with results.

"Jackson Ding..." Vicky looked at Sam.

"Jackson?" Sam looked at Logan.

"You know him?" She asked.

"He's my friend..." Logan confirmed.

"Yeah, but when he walked away after telling me... He said he had to get rid of the weak..."

"Wait... What did you say?"

"Yeah..." Vicky looked at her. "Why?"

Then Sam remembered. "Oh... I know him now..." Sam pulled an angry face. "I'm sorry Logan but your friend is rude!"

"I know... He thinks he knows what's best for me..."

"And he doesn't..." Vicky said.

**"Darkness Spitfall!" **Sam glared at the dark ball heading towards her. She moved out of the way.

"Watch it!" Logan tackled Vicky before she was hit.

"Jackson..." Sam looked at the boy, who was running away.

"Jackson!" Logan ran off. Sam got up.

"Vicky, I'll be right back..." And she ran after Logan.

After a while of running, they stopped at the park, Sam knew that Logan couldn't bring himself to do it. To fight his friend.

**"Love Heart... KNIGHT!" **She turned to Heart Knight. **"Heartbeat shoot!" **Heart attacked Jackson.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked her. "You are going to kill him!" He yelled.

"Or I'm going to heal him!" Heart shot back.

"Heart..." Logan finally understood. "I'm leaving him in your hands!" Heart nodded.

"Get to safety!" She told him. He nodded and ran behind a dumpster.

Heart dodged atacks, waiting for Knowledge.

_Hurry it up! _She thought.

**"Knowledge Calculations!" **Knowledge attacked from behind.

"Nice!" Heart said. "Time for a melody!" Love got out her wand.

**"Love Melody!" **She held her wand out. but it didn't work. "What?" Heart looked confused. "That should've worked..."

"Heart!" Knowledge tackled her to get out of the way of a dark ball. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah..." She rubbed her head.

Knowledge's stone in his sword, glowed with the wand.

"This is... I know what this is!" She stood up. "Knowledge, grab my wand!" She removed one of her hands so his could fit.

"Okay!" And he did.

**"Love..." **Heart said.

**"Knowledge..." **Knowledge said.

**"Melody!" **They both said in unsion.

The dark creature popped out.

"Jackson!" Knowledge yelled. Heart pulled him back.

"Not yet" She said.

"What?" He looked at her.

"We have to destroy that first!" Heart told him.

"Huh?"

Heart put her arms acrossed her chest.

**"Heartbeat Shoot!" **Her hands stuck out and hearts swarmed the creature, overflowing it with love amd destroying it.

"That was great!" Knowledge said.

* * *

"Thanks" Heart said. "Your friend should be-" Knowledge watch Heart sway, and then collapse, she turned back to Sam.

_Why did that happen? _he asked himself looking at Sam.

"Logan?" He had transformed back.

"Jackson..."

"what happened? And why is she passed out?"

"She saved your life..." Logan said. "You should get home" He advised.

"Right, I'll see you on Monday"

"See ya..."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kiana strode into HQ, thinking of a new plan to get rid of the knights.

"What is troubling you?" The boy on the throne asked.

"Black!" The girl bowed. "I was thinking of a plan..." She said, trailing off.

"You know, we still have those two girls that we've captured..." The boy told her. "You figure it out, I have somewhere to be..." And they boy left.

* * *

Sam woke up on a green couch and a white blanket draped over her body to her chin.

"You're awake..." Everyone was still there.

"Yes, I am..." Sam looked around the group. "Did Vicky go home?"

"Yeah... After you left..."

"Okay..."

* * *

Connor, a teammate of Corey's was practicing alone before the big game the next day. He felt like he was the weakest link and he needed to practice.

"You want to be strong?" Kiana appeared at the pitcher's stand as he was practicing his swings. "I mean, in baseball?" The girl looked at him.

"I think I can do it on my own, thanks..." He said to her.

But Kiana wouldn't take no for an answer, she sent a darkness creature inside of him anyway.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me" Matt said to Sam as they walked up to a van.

"No problemo, but why isn't your cousin going?" Sam asked, putting a box in the trunk.

"She has other things to do..." He said, putting a bag in the trunk.

"Hey you two ready?" Brayden walked over.

"Yeah, we're ready!" They all piled into Brayden's grandpa's car. Sam and Matt sat in the very back because Elaine and Brayden sat up front.

Sam and Matt right away start talking about country music stars, while Elaine and Brayden started talking among themselves quietly.

* * *

Corey hopped on the school bus to go to the baseball game, he was already in uniform. When he sat down, he noticed it was Connor who he was sitting next to.

"Hey Connor" Corey said with a smile. But the boy didn't answer he just looked out the window. "Okay..." Corey pulled out his cell phone.

When his team was at the feild, Corey couldn't help but feel uneasy. Connor was usually very nice and would talk to anybody.

_Maybe today is just not his day..._Corey thought.

"Corey!" He turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair jumping up and down waving at him. He blushed a little, he liked her.

_Ugh... What do I do? _Corey thought.

Then the game started.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the van and stretched, they have been in the car for two hours.

"This is so cool!" Sam looked at the festival. "You guys are preforming here?' Sam jumped around, making all of them laugh. "Molly, Logan we're here!" Sam ran to a booth that was labeled: guppy muppies. (Made it up... it's a game).

"Oh, hey Sam! Did you guys get here okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah!" Sam looked at the other game booth right next to it. "This is the one I'd be working?" She sat down on the chair, Matt sat next to her.

"You go get ready, Brayden..." Matt told him. "I'll take care of things until you get back"

"Okay..." And Brayden left.

"This is going to be fun!" Sam said, looking at the little kids. "Showtime!"

Sam was already helping kids. Then she heard a crash from the next booth.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam looked at the prizes that was all over the ground, Logan was staring at a girl that had a braid and glasses, her hair was black.

"Logan!" Sam snapped her fingers in his face. He laughed nervously.

"Someone is in love!" Molly said playfully as the girl walked away.

"Yeah..." Sam looked down, but tried to hide her sadness.

_But I wish it was me... _Sam felt tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Kiana looked at the festival in disgust.

_How can anyone have fun when it's crowded like this? _Kiana twitched. _I better put a dark pool here _Kiana clapped her hands together, and when she pulled them apart, a black ball had appeared in her hands. She shot into the crowd unnoticed.

"That should make things fun" She smirked. "All I need is someone's strong dispair... Hm?" She saw a dirty blonde hair running, tears were trailing along the ground, there was no dount that she was hurt. "I think this going to be fun..." Kiana followed the girl.

* * *

Corey kept his eye on the girl, he couldn't take them off, he needed some advice...

_Who can I call? _He thought. There only seemed one option. he called her number.

"H-Hello?" The voice was definetly hers, but why was she crying?

"Sam?" Corey thought of the girl he was talking to, and imagined her crying, which wasn't hard to do because he's seen her cry a million of times. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Her voice no longer sounded like she was crying.

_Did I just imagine it? _"Hey! I need some advice..."

"Is it a girl?" Sam asked.

"How did-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sam? Sam?" The line went dead. "Shoot!" he ran off.

"Corey, where are you going?" His friend asked. "It's your turn!"

"I have to go!" He yelled

Once he was away from the crowd, he took out his pin.

**"Courage teleportation!" **Fire erupted around him, he was soon standing behind a festival booth, no one saw him. He went to the others.

"What?" Matt said, standing up.

"We have to find her!" Molly said.

"We'll have to split up... Logan, Matt you come with me" Corey pointed to himself.

"What about us?" Molly asked.

"You and Brayden have to care for the booths..." And then the three boys started to search.

* * *

Sam woke up tangled in darkness, the last thing she remembered was talking to Corey.

All Sam saw was darkness and nothing else.

_What happened? _She thought. She then remebered what she saw with Logan... _Oh right..._ She sighed heart brokeness started to creep back inside her. _But if it is her that he wants, I can't stop them..._She told herself. _Boys are not worth to cry over! _Sam saw her brooch glow a brilliant light, creating a light bubble around her.

* * *

Corey, Matt, and Logan looked everywhere in the festival, but thy couldn't find Sam anywhere.

"Oh boys..." All three boys looked ahead of them to see a girl.

"Kiana!" Corey yelled.

"Nice to see you again, Corey" there was darkness in her eyes.

"Where's Sam?" Matt asked.

"Who is that? Oh! The blonde... Don't worry, she's only getting swallowed by darkness..." Kiana smirked an evil smirk.

"Let her go!" Logan yelled.

"Or what?" Kiana asked, still smirking.

"Guys!" Logan took out his pin, so did Matt and Corey.

**"Knowledge... KNIGHT!" **

**"Friendship... KNIGHT!" **

**"Courage... KNIGHT!" **

All three of the guys turned to Kiana's enemy, the knights.

"You think just by costume changing, you can stop me? How cute!" She laughed a little.

**"Dark dragon!" **Kiana shot a big blast of darkness at them.

**Friendship sheild!" **Friendship stepped in front of Courage and Knowledge, a giant sheild formed around them, but it shattered on impact, dispersing the dark dragon.

**"Knowledge contempt!" **Knowledge slashed at Kiana, who dodged.

**"Dark Lightning!" **Kiana clapped her hands and attacked the boys, this time, all of them got hit. **"Trailing... Darkness!" **Kiana waved her hands and darkness sprouted from the ground from where they were standing, the darkness trapped them.

"What?"

"I can't move!"

"Me either!" The three boys started to panic.

**"Happiness trend!" **A blast of light hit the darkness, dissapating the darkness.

**"Generous fist!" **Generosity hit the girl straight in the face, but she quickly healed.

"I think it's time to get rid of you two as well!" Kiana kicked up the speed, she slapped Happiness in the face.

"Ouch!" Happiness gripped her cheek, as darkness started to spread through out her face.

"Good bye Generosity!" She summoned a black rose. **"Thorny vines!" **She threw it at Generosity's feet, vines gripped his body. "just like I thought you guys don't have the strength to defeat me!" Kiana laughed as a girl stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Sam finally busted out of the darkness she was trapped in, she then saw Kiana, the girl that trapped her. She stepped out of the shadows, her brooch firmly gripped in her right hand.

"Hmph, you're alive" Kiana smirked.

"Yeah.. I am..." Sam looked at her fallen friends. "And you are going to pay for what you did with my friends..." Sam held the brooch closer to her body. **"Love Heart... KNIGHT!" **

"What?" Kiana looked at the girl who had just transformed.

"You see Kiana, mere darkness won't bother me" Heart smirked. **"Heartbeat Shoot!"** The attack hit Kiana straight in the face.

Heart looked at Kiana, she had hurt her friends, she had to make her pay.

**"Dark lightning!" **Heart was shocked, pretty badly.

Heart pulled out her wand. "Let's do this..."

**"Love Melody!" **there was a bright light as all the darkness disappeared.

"I'll be back Heart, or should I say Sam... I promise you that!"

Heart collapsed on her knees as she turned back to Sam, this time she didn't faint.

"What happened?" Happiness asked. Sam is in a daze

"Sam?" Molly touched her shoulder.

"Sorry..." Sam picked up her brooch and put in her pocket. "Let's go..." And she walked to the booths.

* * *

"You failed me again, Kiana!" The boy in the throne slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair. "How many failures must you have to get you to succeed!" Kiana cringed at the boy she worked for.

"Why not give me a chance?" A girl in the shadows said with a smile.

"Sun, when did you get here?" Kiana turned to the girl in the shadows.

"Black told me to come..." She said.

"Kiana, you have one more chance before I send Sun with you, you understand?" Kiana bowed.

"I will not fail you"

* * *

That night, Sam layed on her bed, looking at her brooch and giving advice to Corey.

(How do I impress her?) The text read.

(Find out what she likes...) Sam texted.

(But I don't know her friends, or her name...)

(Then... I suggest you talk to her...)

_What was that earlier? With Logan and that girl? _She sighed and put the brooch on her desk next to her bed._ But I don't think I should sulk about..._ She felt her eyes get droopy. And before she closed them to finally get some sleep, she saw a figure across the room.

Sam was in a knight's uniform, walking and laughing with people who she some how knew. She looked at her hair, she was Heart! They walked to the training ground and when they got there, they saw a black haired boy.

"Light..." Sam didn't even know she spoke the words out loud.

"Must be a rookie" One of the guys said. "Or a wannabe"

"Neither..." Again, her mouth moved on it's own. "He is light..." Sam was soon grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Welcome to the team..." She shook hands with him.

* * *

The morning on Sunday, the group all gathered at Logan's house. Sam was distracted by her dream.

"Sam?" She was hardly even listening. "Sam!" Matt snapped her back into reality. "Are you okay?"

But her vision flashed to Heart holding onto Light's hands.

"don't leave me..." She told him.

"I have to Heart..."

And then she felt something wet lick her cheek. she snapped out of it and saw the old german shepard looking at her.

"Max seems to like you" Logan smiled. "He didn't even growl at you..." Sam petted the dog on his head.

"Eh..." Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked her.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Sam tried to sound reassuring.

"You can tell us..." Sam kept petting Max then looked at the group.

"Was there another Heart before me?" Everyone glanced at each other. "I take that as a yes..." She sighed and let the dog lay next to her.

"Sam, it's way more complicated..."

"Who was it?" she asked straight out.

"It was..." Everyone didn't want to speak the name.

"Kiana..." Everyone looked at Corey.

"She was enveloped in darkness..." Matt said.

"And she lost Light..." Molly added.

"Her lover..." Brayden said. Max whimpered, Sam looked at him.

"What's wrong boy?" Logan walked over and rubbed his tummy.

'He knows your heart is breaking" Sam said. Logan looked at her.

"How did you know he said that?"

"It's a hunch..." Sam looked at Max's eyes. "He wants you to ask her out... The girl you like" Sam bit her lip and stood. "I'd like to stay longer, but I can't, see ya...' And she left, she knew her heart was breaking.

_I'm so stupid... _She thought. _No one is ever going to love a girl like me... _

"Hey!" Sam turned and saw Logan jogging to her.

"Hey" Sam smiled at him.

"Mind if I walk you to where ever you are going?"

"Not really..."

They started to walk in silence.

"Dawn" Logan said.

"What?" Sam looked at him.

"The girl I like..."

"Oh... What do you like about her?"

He started to name off all the things, but Sam could only think of one thing: _Why not me? _

"So... I was wondering if you knew what I should do..."

"Talk to her" Sam said.

They reached her house.

"Thanks Sam..."

"No problem..." And she walked into her house, which was empty. (She unlocked it with the key that she had)

After Logan was clear across the street, Sam sat on her couch and started to cry.

* * *

Ace finished unpacking and looked out the window, he was living alone even though he was sixteen. He had to find his brother before he turned completely into darkness... He also had to find the other Knights... to warn them to get out of his way...

"I will save you brother..." He whispered into the pin he had.

TBC...

* * *

Please review! And sorry it took so long!


	4. News!

Hey guys!

I redid it! I mean... I want you're guys opinion on which one is better... It still has the same characters but some characteristics changed!

Please lemme know what you think!

SWS

P.S. It's call Sailor Knights redone!


End file.
